Voice Battle
by LadyFanatica
Summary: It's the end of seventh year and Dumbledore has a great idea, a 'Voice Battle'. Two have to sing about their feelings, secrets won't be kept and love will be found.... Slash HP/SS, rated M to be on the safe side


_**Title**: _Voice Battle

_**Author**: _LadyFanatica

_**Info**: _The songs are 'Speechless' by The Veronicas, 'I swear' by All 4 one, 'I touch myself' by Divinyls, 'Does your mother know' by ABBA and 'I'm so excited' by Pointer Sisters.

_**Disclaimer**:_ I own nothing.

* * *

It was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and the graduation party was nearing. After Harry's defeat over Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, he and his classmates had a relative quiet last year.

Now the whole school was in the Great Hall having dinner. The students all talked about the coming weekend and homework until suddenly Dumbledore stood up and everybody shut up to listen to the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all and do hope that everybody has finished their meal."

Everybody looked anticipatory at him and so he continued.

"I have decided that this year the graduation party should be exceptionally special, just like our seventh year students. I wish for every student and teacher to stand up now."

As soon as everybody was standing, all tables and seats, even the teacher's and Dumbledore's, vanished.

"Now I want you to know that in a few moments the lights will go out and two of us all will find a piece of parchment in their right hand. Those two are chosen to participate in my 'Voice Battle'. At the graduation party they will have to sing at least three songs that describe them and their emotions. Nobody is to know who those two are!"

Everybody waited for the lights to go out, many hoping they wouldn't get a parchment. So it was no surprise that you could hear grateful sighs in the whole Hall as light flooded it again.

Harry wasn't so lucky. He could feel a small piece of parchment in his right hand. Remembering Dumbledore's words he pretended to look whether any of his friends got a parchment. Without letting anybody know he had a piece, he put both his hands into the pockets of his jeans and kept on looking through the Great Hall.

Later that night, while all his dorm mates were sleeping, Harry silently searched for his jeans and grabbed the piece of parchment. There was only one thing written, a big and bold **"First"**.

He thought that it meant he had to sing first and the other person second. Laying in his bed he tried to decide which songs he knew, which described him best and which he could sing.

He avoided Ron and Hermione the whole weekend, which wasn't really difficult, because they were together and Harry was alone most of the time anyway. They had had all their NEWTS and only waited for the results and the following graduation party next Friday.

So Harry had exactly one week to get ready for the Voice Battle. He wished he could know who the other one was, but all he could do was find songs, learn them and not let his friends or anyone else find out that he was one of the participants.

After one week of learning, waiting and sweating for Friday to come, Harry was a wreck. He just wished it all to be over and done with. Friday morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione discussed the Voice Battle _again_.

"So, who do you think has to sing, Mione?" Ron asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea and it's killing me!"

Harry tuned them out and ate in silence. He had chosen a few songs about his love. Yes, he was in love with someone. Only this someone didn't know and Harry wanted it to stay that way. After all, what would Ron and Hermione think, if they knew he loved _the_ Severus Snape? Harry smirked at the thought. It was hilarious.

He had decided to at least once tell his true feelings and what better time was there than a Voice Battle, where he _had_ to sing about himself and his emotions?

The whole school had the following hours free and Harry prepared along with his dorm mates for the graduation party. The student body went into the changed Great Hall. The four house tables were absent and there were chairs for everyone. The chairs stood in front of a stage, which was where normally the staff table stood.

In the front row sat the teachers, in the second the seventh years, then the sixth, fifth and so on. The rows behind the first years were for the family and relatives of the graduates.

As soon as everybody was seated, Dumbledore got on the stage.

"Welcome, dear students and families, to celebrate the graduation of the seventh year with us!" He looked around at all present.

"Now I will call your name, you will come up here on the stage and get your certificates."

This was the sign for all for all teachers to go on the stage and stand in a row behind Dumbledore.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah stood up and walked to the Headmaster. She got her certificate and then shook Dumbledore's and the teacher's hands. Harry watched the whole ritual with disinterest, singing his songs ins his mind.

"Potter, Harry!"

He got up and glided to the stage.

"I'm so proud of you, my boy." Dumbledore whispered as he gave him the parchment. McGonagall had tears in her eyes as he shook hands with her. The teachers got very sentimental as soon as he reached them. Even Snape had lost his sneer and looked at him without hatred.

Harry went back to his seat and waited until everyone had their NEWTS.

As the last student left the stage, the teachers followed him and sat down again. Dumbledore was still standing on the stage though.

"Now it's time to start our 'Voice Battle'. Two persons, students or teachers, will sing songs and the rest of us will decide which performance was better. One of you got a parchment, which read **'****First****'**. You will sing your first song, then the other participant will sing his first song. Then you two will sing rotationally."

Dumbledore left the stage and took a seat. Everybody was waiting for the first to start. Sighing Harry stood up and went to the stage. As soon as everyone else noticed him, they began to applaude.

Harry stood on the stage and looked at the crowd. He waved his wand and music started to play in the Great Hall. He closed his eyes and started to sing.

"_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you are different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh oh_

_My everything to you_

_Oh oh_

_You leave me speechless_

_the way you smile, the way you touch my face_

_You leave me breathless_

_it's something that you do I can't explain_

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh, my everything to you_

_Oh oh"_

As he finished the crowd cheered for him. He opened his eyes and stepped back so the other participant could sing. Harry gasped as he saw exactly _who_ would sing now. Severus Snape went on the stage and waved his wand.

"_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
oohh

_  
I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all  
_

_  
And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
_

_  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
Oh yeah!_

_  
I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

_  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear_

_I swear _

_oohh_

_I swear!"_

The crowd was astonished with jaws hitting the floor. Harry narrowed his eyes in jealousy that someone else had _his_ Severus' heart. He waved his wand and stepped forward.

"_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I feel down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_ooh_

_I don't want anybody else_

_so no_

_oh no_

_oh no_

_You're the one_

_Who makes me come running_

_You're the sun_

_Who makes me shine_

_When you're around _

_I'm always laughing_

_I wanna make you mine_

_I close my eyes_

_And see you before me_

_Think I would die_

_If you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see_

_Just too much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees_

_I do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_ooh_

_I don't want anybody else_

_so no_

_oh no_

_oh no_

_yeah_

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I feel down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_ooh_

_I don't want anybody else_

_so no_

_oh no_

_oh no_

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_uuh_

_uuh_

_uuh_

_aah_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_ooh_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself"_

During the whole song Harry had kept his eyes on his love and had run his hands over his own torso. Severus stared heatedly at his secret love. How _dare_ he have a lover, who's not him?! He waves his wand and stared in Harry's eyes.

"_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you_

_That's something I couldn't do!_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but boy you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think its funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Better slow down boy!_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy!_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one!_

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile_

_But boy you're only a child!_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think its funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think its funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think its funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Harry smirked and waved his wand. If Severus wanted to play, he would play, and for the record, Harry played _dirty_.

"_Tonight's the night we gonna make it happen,_

_tonight we'll put all other things aside!_

_Give in this time and show me some affection,_

_we're going for those pleasures in the night!"_

He stepped forward to Severus.

"_I want to love you."_

He put his left forearm on Severus' right shoulder.

"_Feel you."_

Now the right forearm on Severus' left shoulder.

"_Wrap myself around you."_

He clasped his right leg around Severus' waist.

"_I want to squeeze you."_

He pressed his body into Severus'.

"_Please you."_

Now he ground his groin against his love's.

"_I just can't get enou-"_

Severus pressed his lips on Harry's and thoroughly snogged him. Harry wrapped his arms around his love's neck and his legs around his waist as Severus took his ass and lifted him.

A loud scream in the Great Hall broke them apart. Ginny had realized what she was seeing. As the two remembered where they were, they quickly left the stage and the Great Hall.

"Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked flirtatious.

"Sure."

* * *

FIN


End file.
